A Sister's Love
by Kikyo61
Summary: Kagome's twin sister is back for a visit...will she decide to stay...with Kayoko back will Inuyasha stay with Kagome? Pairings: InuKa?, SessKa?, MirSan...please R
1. Home Coming News

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any thing else from companies or singer that I have happened to put in this story…I just dream that I do…

Okay this is my first fic so please go easy on me…my character are all from the original story line except for Kayoko…she is my own creation…and I apologize if my story sounds like anyone else's that you may have read but I did come up with the plot entirely on my own…if you like it or not tell me in a review please…On with the story for now…

**A Sister's Love**

**Chapter 1: Home Coming News**

The first golden rays of sunlight peek through the curtains of a second floor bedroom window. They slowly make their way across the room, inching closer and closer to the sleeping form of Kagome Higurashi. As the warm comforting rays of light touches her angel like face, her bluish black hair shinning with it's brilliance, she starts to awaken. Rolling over to look at the clock, reading the numbers she groans, "Six in the morning? Oh come on, can't a girl sleep in, even on her birthday?" Realization hits her as her minds starts to work, ridding itself from it's sleepy haze, 'it is my birthday, that means I am seventeen , and I get presents and cake!' "Okay I'm up!" she says to herself. Jumping out of her bed she excitedly runs down the stairs, not bothering to change out of her pajama's with little puppy faces on the pants part and a larger puppy face on the chest of her matching tank top. "Grandpa, Souta, Mom do you remember what today is?" she asks, her voice thick with anticipation as she finds her family already in the kitchen. 

"Oh!" responds her mother, "let me think." she taps her forehead and bites on her lower lip appearing to be ponder hard on the cause of her daughter's obvious excitement. Kagome's mother, still in deep thought, strolls over to the refrigerator, opens the door, and pulls out a large chocolate cake covered in vanilla icing, with baby blue icing spelling out the words "Happy Birthday Kagome!" in large fancy lettering on the top of it all. "Oh this darn cake is in my way!" states her mother with a sly smile spreading quite rapidly across her face.

Souta runs toward his sister to give her a hug while screaming the birthday song at the top of his lungs with his mother joining in with more enthusiasm than the child.

While of this is happening, however, Kagome's grandfather had time to sneak into the living room unnoticed to gather up all of his grand daughter's gifts, stacked on top of each other, each as brightly colored as the last one. He enters the kitchen just as his daughter and Sota finish their singing to Kagome, and sets the large pile of presents on the kitchen table in front of Kagome. Leaning over he gives his grand daughter a kiss on her forehead, "Here you are my dear Kagome. I hope you have a wonderful birthday."

Kagome, her eyes seeming to shine like the night sky, thanks her grandfather and reaches for the largest and most colorfully wrapped present in the pile. Just as she slips her finger under the wrapped edge to peel off the tape her mother grabs her hand. "Wait Kagome!" she yells.

Kagome, with her fingers absolutely twitching to open her birthday gifts, looks at her mother confused and asks, "But Mom why do I have to wait? Hurry up and go get the camera if that is what you want."

"No. It's just that your sister is coming home today and I think that you should wait for her."

"Feh, but Mom, we never get along. When is she going to get here?" asks Kagome with all o the earlier excitement quickly leaving her voice.

Glancing at the clock Kagome's mother answers her with a voice of someone who is not to be crossed. "Kayoko's plane should be landing in about an hour. You can wait at least that long before you have to tear into your presents. So go upstairs and get ready to go with me to pick her up and for school, because we will be leaving for the airport in twenty-five minutes."

"Feh, okay. I will go get ready and then I will go pick her up from the airport so that you don't have to. Thank God that I go up early enough to pick her up, drop Souta off, come back here to open presents, and leave her here." says Kagome sarcastically while stomping up the stairs to get showered off and dressed.

"Oh Kagome you can pick Souta up when you come back to open up your presents and by the way you are also taking Kayoko to school with you this morning. I have already arranged it with principle Kaede." states her mother who is now prepared for an explosion of anger from her daughter.

"WHAT! SHE HAS TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH ME TODAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE ABSOLUTE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Kagome yells down at her mother. Through all of this she has run up the stairs and slammed and locked the bathroom door.

Turning the hot water to full blast, Kagome steeps into the thick, downfall spray of the showerhead thinking about what life was like with her twin sister, Kayoko, before she got her precious scholarship to an American school for young women who want to learn how to act. Her sister had been perfect. Everyone liked Kayoko better than Kagome. Well that is how Kagome pictured it at least. Sure, despite being twins, there were many tiny, yet significant differences in the two. Kayoko was slightly prettier, skinnier, and smarter than her, but Kagome had a better attitude than her sister. At times Kayoko thought that everyone looked up to her and that she was the most important person in their entire school. Which couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth.

Kayoko was also the best actress in school. She always got the lead role in every play that she had ever auditioned for, which is the reason that she got her scholarship to study acting in America. On the night of their schools biggest performance ever, American scouts came to watch "the young actress" they had heard so much about, and, of course the American scouts loved her performance and gave her many different scholarships for many different schools that allowed foreign actresses to attend.

Kagome was jealous of her sister, there was no hiding that, and hurt because she was ignored for most of her childhood, but that everything had seemed to have been put on pause when the item of her jealous ways, departed for the United States of America. Now with Kayoko returning to Tokyo for a visit it would be just like old time again.

This was all that Kagome could think about as she soaked in the tub and while she dressed for the long day ahead of her. How now her sister was the most vial thing that walked the earth, but when they were young they were the best of friends. They did everything together. No on could tell them apart if it wasn't for Kayoko's bright blue eyes, and rosy red lips. Kagome has deep brown eyes and pale pink lips. They also knew what the other was thinking and they could speak to each other telepathically.

As soon as Kagome was fully dressed and made up she ran down the stairs, grabbed the keys to her cherry red camero convertible, **(A/N: I know Kagome probably wouldn't drive this but it is my dream car so I figure I can put it in the story with her) **and yelled to her mother, "Be back in an hour at the latest. I'm going to pick up Kayoko. See yah soon."

Climbing into her car she starts the engine, cranks up the volume to her music, and drives off squealing her tires.

* * *

"Excuse me miss," says they young American stewardess, gently shaking the sleeping Kayoko, "We are nearing Tokyo and the Captain has turn on the fasten seat belts sign. We should be landing in about ten minutes." Kayoko opens her bright blue eyes very slowly and murmurs a quiet "Thank You," to the stewardess, who smiles and keeps moving up the aisle. Kayoko rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks out of a window on the right side of the plane. Seeing the skyscrapers of downtown Tokyo she thinks, 'Ah home at last.'

Today is her seventeenth birthday and it will be the first time she has been home since she accepted the scholarship for the American school. She would finally be able to see her beloved twin sister, Kagome, who had always been her best friend. Kagome was to pick her up in the baggage claim area of the air port. The plane shuddered as the wheels touched the ground and Kayoko becomes even more excited as she gathers her belongings, waiting for the plane to come to a complete stop and let it's passengers fight their way off.

As Kayoko exits the plane and walks through the busy crowd towards the baggage claim area she can only imagine what she and Kagome will do while she is home. She steps out of the crowd and finally into the baggage claim area. Walking toward the rotating belt that is supposed to have her luggage on it, Kayoko keeps a sharp eye out for her sister. As the belt rotates around again she finally gathers all of her luggage off of it and still does not see hers sister's smiling face. 'Kagome must be late again, like usual,' she thinks to herself, as she walks toward a small sitting area. She sits down and watches the people walk past her. Many of the men that walked passed stared at her, without any sign of embarrassment Kayoko looked each and everyone of them in the eye. Most of their stares were probably caused by the skimpy American clothing that she was wearing or maybe they were caused by the few tattoos and piercing that she now sported, her friends from school had talked her into getting each and every one of them.

Kayoko is modeling a skin tight, baby blue tank top which shows her midriff, heck, the shirt doesn't even cover her belly button, but it does bring out the bright blue coloring of her eyes. Her jeans are low ridding and hip hugging with flare legs. Since she has been in school in America she has manipulated her body more than once. While not just piercing her ears she has also pierced her tongue and belly button. Now permanently scarred **(A/N: Did I spell that right?) **on her body were three tattoos. One on the inside of her right hip bone, which is of a magnificently colored butterfly, the next consisting of a half-moon, half-sun figure, is proudly supported on her lower back just above her pant-line. Her final tattoo, which also is her favorite of the three, a dragonfly, is stretched between her shoulder blades, a beautiful purple wing spread out on each side of it's body.

Kayoko was glad that is was Kagome picking her up and not their mother. Mrs. Higurashi would have thrown a fit in the middle of the air port if that was the situation. Though, just in case her mother decided to come along with Kagome, Kayoko had a seat shirt ready to pull over her head, so as not to show off her skimpy shirt and body art.

Slipping her luggage under her seat, Kayoko pulls out her CD player and puts in Kelly Clarkson's newest album. She closes her eyes and listens to the calming lyrics of :Behind These Hazel Eyes."

Thank You for reading…I apologize for this being so short and all and for any mistakes I made, grammar and spelling wise….please review since this is my first fan fic I hope to have people review to tell me how to make it better or to give me any ideas on chapters to come…Thank you guys again for reading this…it sure makes my day to know that someone actually read something I wrote


	2. Stare Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I sure wish I do though…damn that hanyou is fine…I could just eat him up…I'd sure like to own him though that would be quite interesting…

**A Sister's Love**

**Chapter 2: Stare Down**

Kagome, driving faster than she normally would, is on her way to pick up her sister, Kayoko, from the airport. She is already late and just as she is pulling into the airport parking garage her best friend, Sango, calls her to wish her a happy birthday.

"Hiya Kag! Happy Birthday!"

'Oh great…she's doing the three letter name thing again…' thinks Kagome as she replies, "Hey Sango. Thanks, I really needed to hear a friendly voice right about now."

"Your welcome, but why are you so down in the dumps? I mean, come on, it is your seventeenth birthday and all."

"Oh, it's just that Kayoko is back for a visit and her perfect ways will push me to the side, once again."

Sango rolls her eyes, happy that Kagome is on the phone and can't see her, and responds with as little sarcasm in her voice as possible, "Oh I see, but she can't be all that bad, can she? I mean, she has probably changed a lot since she left home for that school."

"I don't know Sango. I just hope she got a large taste of her own medicine in America." Kagome says, sighing, while she pulls into the only parking space she could fine, which happened to be on the top floor, in the farthest spot away from the elevators.

"You don't really mean that, do you Kags? I'm sure she has done a lot of growing up in the past few months overseas."

"Maybe your right Sango, 'sigh' but I better let you go because I ended up getting the worst parking spot in history, and I still have to run into the airport to get Kayoko at baggage claim." Kagome says, obviously upset, "Damn, I'm already fifteen minutes late!"

"Alrighty Kags, but remember, don't be too hard on her, she may have changed. I bid you farewell my friend, until school that is. Oh and happy birthday again!"

"Thanks again, and I promise I'll remember. See you later."

"No problem Kags. Talk to yah later, bye!"

Kagome flips her phone shut, clips it to her hip, and begins her long walk to baggage claim. All the while thinking 'a person like Kayoko will never change.' Lost in her thoughts, Kagome walks by a number of people starring at her. After walking by a few more groups of these people she begins to notice, not to mention she can hear a number of them talking about her and a few are even pointing at her. They seem to think she looks like another girl they have seen. Wait a minute that can only mean one thing, her sister is doing something to show off again. She begins to speed up her steps, until she is almost jogging, and she still can't seem to get away from the stares. 'Good,' she thinks, 'I'm almost to baggage claim, the faster I can get to Kayoko the faster I can get away from these strange people staring at me.'

She searches around the claiming area for a little bit before finally finding the section that her sister should be in. When she finally spots Kayoko she realizes why everyone was talking about her. Besides the fact that her sister was dressed in odd, skimpy clothing, she was bobbing her head up and down to the music of her CD player and singing the song out loud to herself. Kagome, embarrassed for her sister and herself, runs up to Kayoko and jerks off her head phones, which startled her sister.

"Get the hell away from me you….oh Kagome. You scared the shit out of me. Happy birthday Sis!"

"………."

"Umm, Kagome. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Without answering, Kagome grabs Kayoko's luggage and quickly walks toward the parking garage.

Shocked, Kayoko begins to jog trying to catch up with her sister. 'She seems really mad,' thinks Kayoko. 'I wonder what happened.' They walk in silence all the way to Kagome's car. 'Wow! She got a new car since I left. Geeze, lucky girl!'

Kagome opens her trunk and throws her sister's luggage inside of it, unlocks the doors and starts her car. When Kayoko sits down in the passenger seat Kagome finally talks to her. "What the hell were you thinking!" She asks upset. "I can not believe that you dressed that way to go through a PUBLIC airport! Are you crazy? What the fuck has America done to you? You even have fucking piercing! What else am I forgetting?"

"Well," Kayoko says, "I also have tattoos now and this is how they dress in America. I am so sorry if I embarrassed the all mighty Kagome, but I have the right to do what I please."

"Wait until mom sees you. You are going to be in so much trouble!"

Kayoko's eyes get unimaginably wide and she stares straight at her sister. "Please do not tell mom. I am sorry. I do have a hoodie, if you want me to put that on I will. Come on Kagome she will kill me if she sees any of them."

"Well it's not like she won't be able to see what you did anyway, but let's get going. We still have to go home to open our gifts and take Sota to school." Kagome put down the top on her convertible and backs out of her parking spot. "At least we will have some nice warm sun on the way to the house. By the way, like my new car?" she says warming up to her sister now that she realizes that for once she will not be the "perfect" one, and pulls out of the garage and into the busy streets and starts heading towards the highway that led straight home.

Kayoko looks at Kagome, startled by her sisters sudden change of tune, then she smiles, and says, as soon as they reach the beginning of the high way, "Hell yeah! Let's see what this baby can do!"

Kagome pushes the pedal as far down as it will go. With the added power, the car's engine makes a loud roar and begins to speed up. The two childish girls turn on the radio and begin to sing along with all the music that is blaring from the speakers as the convertible reaches speeds over one hundred miles per hour. **(A/N: Yeah it totally sucks to get pulled over going over 100 MPH. 104 for me I got my license taken away for a month by the state) **When they get in sight of the shrine Kagome slows her camero down to the speed limit since her mom is probably waiting for them to get there and watching out the window. Kayoko put her hoodie on so that her mother doesn't not see all of the tattoos and piercing that she now has.

As expected their mother is waiting at the door of her house for her daughters to pull into the yard.

Giggling, the girls step out of the car and gather Kayoko's things from the trunk. "Hey Mom!" they shout in unison. Mrs. Higurashi sighs, happy that her daughters are not fighting at the moment, and walks towards them to give Kayoko a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm glad that you made it home safely. How was your flight?" Mrs. Higurashi asks her daughter. Before Kayoko can answer, however, Mrs. Higurashi notices her daughter's ear piecing and narrows her keen eyes while stating, "I see you have manipulated you body without my knowledge or consent."

Quickly glancing over at her sister, Kayoko opens her mouth to speak, careful not to open it too wide however. "Mom, it's not that big of a deal. All that I did was pierce my ears, and only because my friends back in America paid for it as a quick birthday present. So I figured that since it was for my birthday it would be alright and we could have Kagome do hers later."

"It's not that it's a "big deal" Kayoko, the fact of the matter is that you didn't ask for my permission before you did it. Next time you do something like that ask me, otherwise you will be grounded for a month! I guess your sister can get hers done if she so chooses, but you must inform me before hand. I just want you to tell me what's going on. It's not that hard to talk to me you know." says Mrs. Higurashi with some slight anger and annoyance evident in her voice. With a promise from both of her daughters about telling her things more often, they walk into the house.

"Kayoko, you're home!" yells Sota, who is running down the stairs at top speed to welcome his sister home. Unable to stop quickly her slams into her knocking both of them to the ground, gives her a hug, then he drags both of his sisters into the living room. "Now, you can open your presents!" Sota says.

The girls just laugh and nod their heads at the boy, who in turn quickly scurries off to gather the presents which are still in the kitchen from the morning. Once he makes it back to the living room with all of the presents, and the rest of the family is there, of course, the girls slowly begin to open their gifts. They decided to open the gifts from Sota first, considering he would not stop bugging them until they did. "Oh Sota, it's very thoughtful. Thank you." both say respectively. He had made each of his sisters a card, some 'get out of chores free" cards, and picture frames made out of Popsicle sticks. Nothing extravagant, but the fact that the boy made everything himself made the gifts something that each girl would cherish. Next, it was time to open the presents from their grandfather. A beautiful jewel is what the old man presented to Kagome. It was about the size of a marble and was an outstanding shade of purple and pink. He called it a replica of the "Jewel of Four Souls." Then he proceeded to tell the history of the object that Kagome now wore on a chain around her neck. While gramps was babbling, Kayoko opened her gift from him, a book of herbal remedies that were used in the Feudal Era. "Thanks Gramps, this actually looks interesting." states Kayoko, while thumbing through the pages. Glancing at the clock Kagome stands up. "We better hurry or we're going to be late for school." she says in a frantic tone. "Sota, take Kayoko's stuff to her room, please. Mom, we will open your gifts when we get home, okay."

"Alright honey, you're right you had better hurry. Come on Sota, hurry up." says Mrs. Higurashi while Sota is running back down the stairs, following his sisters to the car, hopping in the back seat.

"Bye Mom, see you later." all three say with a wave before Kagome begins to drive off. "We love you!" they shout seconds before they are out of hearing range. Mrs. Higurashi just smiles watching them drive out of sight for another day of school.

**Oxigeek: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you were "inspired" LOL just kidding…but thank you for being my first reviewer…and for the complement…**

**Inuyashas Lover13: Thank you for reviewing…I'm glad someone wants me to update…**

**Thank you all for reading another chapter of A Sister's Love…if any of you know Kagome's mom's name could you please tell me cause I have no clue…or at least give me a name that would be good for her…I know it took me forever to update and I apologize for it…I'm hoping to put the next chappie up soon though cause I already have it over half written…until next time y'all please review…**

**-Jenn**


End file.
